1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to mechanical organism stimulators and more particularly to a rotating device for providing synergistic benefits to an organism in xe2x80x9calternativexe2x80x9d therapy; said therapy instantly stimulating Reticular Activating System, RAS, as its primary operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for sensory enhancement and stimulation are multitudinous.
Organism body manipulators are shown in U.S. Patents to:
Vulliet-Durand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,008 for a xe2x80x9cRotary Seat for Medical Purposes.xe2x80x9d This is a chair that spins long enough to perform a xe2x80x9cnystagmus testxe2x80x9d and stops spinning after said test data are collected By the Graham Factual Inquiries, MPEP 2141, 2143, it gives no suggestion of RAS stimulation, nor spinning a body so to specifically stimulate the RAS, nor spinning a body in the correct position so to induce the synergistic effects herein disclosed. Nor is there any such contemplated use in the prior art. Neither is there any contemplation nor suggestion of any medical purposes other than recording brain waves. Any other holdings would be statements of impermissible hindsight.
Newman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,129 for a xe2x80x9cSimulation Device.xe2x80x9d This game can rotate in response to control stick movements. The same prior art neither contemplates such a use for rotation as herein provided, nor does it suggest that rotation itself would provide xe2x80x9cuser stimulationxe2x80x9d as described herein the instant specification. Neither does it use the same or other instant xe2x80x9cuser stimulationxe2x80x9d accouterments. It provides an enclosed environment for xe2x80x9csimulationxe2x80x9d of a game environment, not xe2x80x9cstimulationxe2x80x9d of a user""s R.A.S. If the game simulates a plane continuously spinning, the game would end and stop with a simulated crash. No therapeutic modality would result. Any other holdings would be statements of impermissible hindsight, MPEP 2141, 2143.
Gorges, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,502 for a xe2x80x9cLearning-Relaxation Device.xe2x80x9d This is a simple goggle-driven device which teaches the ability to stimulate and xe2x80x9cdrivexe2x80x9d brain waves. It is basically outfitted with pulsing lights and sound waves in both left and right sides of a user.
Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,266 for a xe2x80x9cSensory Stimulation Enclosurexe2x80x9d. This device is a completely enclosed chamber for xe2x80x9cintegration of an occupant""s senses.xe2x80x9d Its purpose is for the relief of stress. It does not itself move.
Khabdrova, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,615 for an xe2x80x9cOxygenation and Relaxation Cabinxe2x80x9d. It also does not move. It is a simple closed enclosure that cuts out the natural environment and provides its own along with xe2x80x9caudio-visual relaxation meansxe2x80x9d.
Hagimara, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,650 for a xe2x80x9cStress Dissolving Refreshment System.xe2x80x9d It is static and provides means to change the state of consciousness of the user.
Shade, U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,706 for a xe2x80x9cMuscle-Relaxing Reclining Chairxe2x80x9d. The device has movable parts which operate to relax an occupant""s muscles. It then provides vibration and heat to enhance the process.
Kole, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,293 for a xe2x80x9cLearning Device.xe2x80x9d This is a movable device which is used to stress body cells beyond 1-G of force and thereby enhance learning. It is a reciprocating device and the G-Force stress is generated via its pulsing movement.
Contrarily to all of the above, the instant invention uses rotary, continuous spinning motion along with enhancing accouterments to provide therapeutic, synergistic stimulation to a user. Any inner electronic workings of any of such accouterments, that have not been patented already, are maintained as trade secrets. The instant application relates to a spinning chair, proper support of a body to be spun therein and the chair""s accouterment devices. It is these structures and their combinations, which will be fully disclosed herein.
The instant invention is a soma-/neuro-therapeutic device for providing enhancement of body and mental conditioning to a user. Mechanical spinning is combined with synchronized accouterment devices to produce a result that provides behavior modification, stress management, accelerated learning, motor skill enhancement, and speech development plus biofeedback processing and the ability to bridge the objective and subjective mind. In the instant invention, therapeutic results can be obtained through the synergistic cooperation of at least one of several of the various accouterment devices acting along with the continuous, prolonged gross spinning motion of chair 10.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a spinable body support device.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide accouterments to the device that also stimulate an organism.
It is a still further object of the instant invention to provide optional, synchronizable accouterments.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide additional sensory stimulation to provide a synergistic result via a combination of accouterments that stimulate body and mind.
It is still another object of the instant invention to provide memory enhancement to a user.
It is still another object of the instant invention to provide accelerated learning.
It is additionally a further object of the instant invention to provide experiences of exteriorization.
It is still additionally a further object of the instant invention to provide ways to bridge the objective and subjective mind.
It is still additionally another object of the instant invention to provide a controlled system of continuously rotating a user in a prolonged orbit.
It is still additionally another further object of the instant invention to provide an organism a platform having a correct, comfortable supine position for enhancing therapeutic effect.